Ringo's cousin: Neon's Spotlight
by lee.amber.1020
Summary: Ringo's little cousin has lived at the academy since she had to live with him because she lost her parents. Now that she is older she is entering the academy. She will later shadow another student like her, the only thing is that her guide sings alternative music. Though before that she meets some interesting students.
1. The Begining

The Beginning

Iridecent POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Aww Cookies! I'm gonna be late!" Rushing out of bed I threw on my stage clothes consisting of cloths that resemble Kairi's older clothing. Grabbing what I placed by the door I ran out situating everything so I could carry it.

Lugging around my electric violin, guitar, and Lady Luck keyblade I ran from my dorm down two halls, the stairs and three corridors before I saw my destination. Approaching destination, and in Five, four, three, two, one, "Ya'll ready for this!?" Now hearing anything I saw one person with an unamused face, a girl looking at me awkwardly and one very unamused teacher. "You're here early, just like two years ago. You're supposed to be an idol; can't you get things done properly?" Ringo had his fingers pressed around his eyes in disappointment.

"Well Cousin, now you can set up my violin and I shall hide in the closet. Hehe, I'll get to come out of the closet!" Handing over my violin and guitar I skipped to the back of the room, "You two! DON"T TELL ANYONE I'm HERE!" Pointing at the two students I closed the door of the closet.

Time SKIP

"And most importantly, NO romance is allowed, it will result in immediate expulsion!" Taking that as my cue I ran out, "Kiss Kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my love! I see you come I watch you go, you never seem to leave me though, so is this love or hate we'll see your making me crazy. Inside my dreams you're all I see, well all I see is you with me la..wow" Landing on my butt I look up to see a face full of pink. "Girl, did you NOT hear what I said? I said NO romance. Don't be singing about it, sing something to inform them of the no romance rule… now try again."

"I don't feel like it now though. Let's see what song now." As I was thinking I started to swing the Lady Luck keyblade around. "Oh I got it!

Do you believe in magic?  
>In a young girls heart<br>How the music can free her  
>whenever it starts<p>

And it's magic  
>if the music is groovy<br>It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
>It'll free your soul<br>but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
>If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues<br>Just go and listen  
>It'll start with a smile<br>It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
>Your feet start tapping<br>And you can't seem to find  
>How you got there<br>So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
>Come along with me<br>We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
>and maybe, if the music is right<br>I'll meet ya tomorrow  
>so late at night<p>

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
>all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah<p>

Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
>Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul<br>believe in the magic of rock n roll  
>Believe in the magic that can set you free<br>Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
>Do you believe in magic?<br>_[Repeat]"_

Finishing with a flourish I turned to Ringo, "So was that satisfactory?"

With a smiling face Ringo came over and wrapped his arm around me, "That was wonderful! So class this is my little cousin you may know her as Iridecent, she's been in a few songs with me, so was that a new song?" I nodded my head and pulled away going to my violin. Pulling it up I started playing. After the song I took a bow and started my speech.

"So as was mentioned before my name is Iridecent, you may know me as Neon. I am actually younger than you, I am thirteen, and I have been interested in music since time knows when. I went to a tech middle school by request of Saotome and I was in band, chorus and orchestra. I was taking classes required for the idol and composer courses here, I could actually almost graduate, seeing as I have been on this campus since I was very young. I must say, if you believe in yourself and give your dream a little life, you will fly a very long distance. I have, I'm thirteen and I have already been in a few movies and accompanied people in songs. I am an upperclassman I many respects, though I will be joining this year's graduating class. I will actually be next door, though both Ryuga and my cousin wanted me go give a little performance and to meet this class so you know you have a helping hand other than the teachers. So, I need to get to class, bye everyone!" Grabbing my stuff I ran next door and Burst into the class room "Kiss Kiss f…." "KNOCK IT OFF!" Ryuga yelled out as I started the song, he then proceeded to point to a desk in front of a kid with a fedora. Taking the hint I left my attributes by the door and give a 'no-one-better-touch-this-look' at everyone. Slipping into the desk Ryuga looked over my attire "Now I kow you didn't show up to class in that, so explain."

Syo's POV 

"KISS KISS" As I heard someone shout that the door slammed open and in came a girl that looked really young in a pink dress carrying two instrument cases and a pink heart sword thing. "Well I was next door like we all had planned, and I wanted to pop up before I went to go to the recording studio since it wasn't a requirement for me to show up today. " Not a requirement? I could have slept in today?

"Hello, my name is Iridecent, now I bet you're all confused! I have lived on this campus since I was seven, I was raised by this academy and so since I know all the rules I helped out Ringo a little, I bet you all heard the electric violin, well that was me. I'm currently enrolled in the duel track, a composer and idol. I have taken almost all the same classes you will be taking and more, I just need to have a 'graduating class' so I'll be in classes with you this year." After that she gathered her stuff and ran out the door before Ryuga could get a word out of his mouth. Smirking as I continued to look at the door I heard Ryuga ask if people were interested in the idol course and I raised my hand.


	2. Oh No, Already!

Iridecent's POV

"Do you believe like I believe?  
>Do you believe in magic?"<p>

The music stopped after I sung the last few cords. As I took off the headphones the sound of clapping flowed through the room. Looking over I saw Saotome, Ryuga, and Ringo. "Well done Neon. You still have your spark, don't lose it." The words of Saotome flowed through the speaker connecting the onlooker area to the performance room. "Now would that be the song for the assignment I slipped into your violin case, or something else?"

"Something else, I promised Ringo a song for his new album, so I've been working on one, though I got caught up in listening to some old rock music and ended up with this instead." As I finished that I earned some laughter. "Well, you might want to start on that assignment, you actually have a partner for this, his name is Syo, I told him I'd find you and send you to him since it's now lunch, now go!"

I quickly packed up my belongings and left the room running to the cafeteria. Running through I couldn't believe that I forgot one very important detail; I don't even know what this person looks like. "

"Hey, Syo-Chan, where did you go? SYO?" Syo isn't that the name of whom I got partnered with. Turning around I saw a tall blond guy with glasses looking around. Walking over I tapped him on the shoulder as he turned to look at me. "You are so cute!" As I heard that he went to hug me and I felt myself get pulled out of the way.

"BAKA! You can't just hug every one you see when you want to." Looking over my shoulder I saw a guy slightly taller than me with a fedora. 'Isn't he in my class? As I was looking at him I heard whining behind me and then I saw a pair of eyes lock with mine. "Hey aren't you that girl that ran out of the class room?"

"Now that you mention it, you're Ringo cousin, the one who played for us, so cute!" I felt a pair of hands latch onto me and pull me to a chest, "So what are you doing here?" Tilting my head back I saw the guy with glasses again.

"I heard that I was supposed to meet up with a Syo here for a project that was assigned to the entire class. Have either of you seen him?" As I moved my gaze to the person in front of me I saw him smirk and point to himself, "I'm Syo, and I'm your partner so have any ideas about what to do?"

"I have a ton, but none are for you, they are songs that I'm writing for presents, you'll have to wait, so a duet or single singer?" I got myself out of the hug and walked up to Syo with a tilted head. Not answering he walked off to a table filled with people and started to motion me over. "Come on we'll talk music later, come eat." Shocked I walked over only to be introduced to many more people; only one other person was in my class. The others recognized me from my surprising performance in the class room. Ren, whose name I learned in the introduction of the people at the table, was trying to flirt with me, stopped when he learned that I was only thirteen. Everyone started to laugh when he realized that not only was I Ringo's cousin, but four years younger than him.

"Hey, I heard you mention a recording studio, can you show us when our class is over?" Syo looked over with hopeful eyes. I looked around the table and saw everyone looking at me the same way, other than Haruka. "Why not, well that's the bell, you all should get back to class, and I need to go work on my song." Gathering my stuff I started to leave, "Hey, meet me in the abandoned art room." Running out of the lunch room I went towards the old elective hallway. Electives were a thing of the past, Saotome tried having an elective course, but no one was really interested so the rooms were left vacant, I now have overrun that hall with decking out the different rooms, and only a few people have keys to these rooms, and know to leave them locked. These people are Saotome, the janitors, Ryuga, Ringo and I. The woodshop class is where I fix my instruments and make props, the sewing room is my personal closet, the home Ec. room is still home Ec., I prefer to make my own food. I turned the Art room into a huge collage, though the other rooms do have custom walls, and it is where I practice, the walls give off perfect acoustics. Lastly I made the dance room is still a dance room, though the closet is large enough to have a bed in it, so the closet now contains a bed.

Entering the sewing closet I went over to the area where I keep my dance clothes and pulled out my outfits, looking over them I pulled the basic ballet outfit; this allows for the best movement.

kids-ballet-leotard/ (with black tights)

After changing I went to the dance room and started to play different songs and practice song routines that either went with them or ones that I made. I began to lose myself in the music that I didn't check the time and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a song that was in Ice Princess and was approaching the triple Lutz. I made the jump as I heard the door open. Startled I missed the landing and fell on my ankle wrong, producing a sickening crack. "Iridecent/Iri-chan!" I felt people approach me from my left. I raised my head while cradling my ankle; I looked to the left and saw the crew from lunch. "Hey, I see you found your way." I felt hands grasp both my back and knees. I turned and saw Masato picking me up. "Nurse or Ringo?" I peeked at his face in confusion. "What?"

"Do you want to go the nurse or to Ringo, he's your cousin correct?" Now understanding I gave the question some thought as he made his way to the door, I saw Ren open the door, "Little Doll, you must be careful, none of us want to see you hurt." After we got out I told Masato to turn left and he began to walk in that direction.

"So Iri-chan, what were you doing? Aren't those rooms off limits?" Otoya questioned. Everyone seemed to pipe in, other than Masato, at that statement talking about different rumors about this hallway. Such as music randomly playing, and the machines turning on at strange times of the day, and even blood covering the walls. Those all sound about right with what I know. I began to laugh at all the rumors they were talking about that I almost fell out of Masato's arms. Almost, he ended up holding me tighter to keep from dropping me. All of them turned to look at me as I started to calm down.

"So, what do you know about these rumors, you seem to not be scared to still use the art room, which was locked, and the dance room?" Syo chimed in moving closer to me, this head being bellow my eye sight, which was very odd seeing as most people are taller than me. Though, Masato is a very tall person as I rested my head on Masato's shoulder. "Those rumors aren't true, well they are, but it was all me. The machines and music, well I use those machines and I dance here, I basically live in this wing and the blood, people kept coming down here so I spread paint on the wall and freaked everyone out, no one comes down here anymore." They all cracked up laughing, I smiled at his, I'm making friends, I remember Ai Mizake, and he took me in and helped me with singing the high notes in a lot of songs. A lot of people believe he is a robot because AI stands for Artificial Intelligence, but I saw him get hurt and start bleeding so I know that it's not true. I began to feel the effect of dancing for three hours straight and yawned, everyone was in a conversation, though with Masato carrying me he heard and felt me yawn. I lifted my head and met gazes with Masato, I leaned up and came to level with his ear and whispered "nurse." Nodding Masato shifted way to lead the group to the nurse.


	3. The Song

The Song

Syo POV

It's been a week and I don't know what I would have done without Iridecent. I feel bad though, if we would have waited a few more seconds she would have landed that jump and wouldn't be on crutches. We did finish the song after a few days and we have to perform today. Well no more procrastinating, I need to get dressed and to breakfast.

Time Skip

'Where is she?' I looked around and I couldn't find Iridecent. I turned to my table with the food I got and saw everyone. Though, the lack of crutches tells me that Iridecent isn't there. 'I hope she shows up to class today; I can't perform the song without her.

Ringo's POV

I walked into the dance room in the abandoned hallway; I turned to the closet and saw the door open. I moved over to it with a plate of breakfast. As I made my way over I opened the door more and saw my sweet cousin trying to finish getting dressed, she had all of her upper clothes on but was struggling with the skirt. "Really now, your pulling the skirt over your pajama pants?" I began to laugh as she jumped, a little startled at my sudden appearance. "So I see you've begun to just stay here, do you find it easier with getting to class, or do you like to be in the absolute quiet at night, might it even be both of those reasons?"

"Both actually, now will you help me?"

Natsuki's POV

I was anxious to begin my song for the assignment, it is so cute! It is almost the beginning of class and I haven't seen either Ringo-sensei or Iri-chan. Syo was freaking out during breakfast, I hope that she isn't sick.

"Natsuki, stop worrying so much, I'm sure that Iridecent isn't sick." Haruka patted me on the back and I smiled at her.

"You're right; I should go over my song though." I pulled out the song I wrote for the project and started to sing quietly to myself waiting for Ringo to arrive.

Mini Time Skip

"Alright everyone, well I had to help my little cousin, she was having some trouble getting around this morning, so now who's ready to perform! For those who are not performing there is an assignment that needs to be done for today's class work I shall write it on the board." When he mentioned the song my hand shot up in the air, I have been practicing for a while now. I can't believe I can finally sing this and record it. Come to think we never did see the recording studio, Iridecent never offered to bring us there after the accident, I'm so excited.

Iridecent POV

"Have a great day Pumpkin!" Ringo chimed as he opened the door for me. I made my way to my seat and smiled at Syo as I sat down. He smiled back and a look of relief flashed across his face and he drew something from his pocket. "So I've been meaning to ask you, can I sign your cast?" Giggling I nodded my head and he smiled. He bent over after sliding from his seat while Ryuga was turned away writing on the board. "I want to take everyone one group at a time, so the rest of you complete this without cheating, but complete it as you may." Then he mentioned, "I will be helping Ringo grade the A class so we shall complete their songs first, we shall have our session after lunch, so get to work!" With that Ryuga left the room.

"Hey Iridecent, do you want to do our work together?" I heard from both beside and behind me. Checking who asked me I found both Ren and Syo looking at me. Taking out my text book I flipped to the page that he assigned I saw that I had already completed that work.

"Sorry guys, as I mentioned I did this work before, I'm actually working on theory work of an upperclassman, if you need help if you get stuck feel free to ask though." I looked at the disappointment that flashed over both of their faces and smiled a forgiving smile. Pulling out a book from my bag I pulled the chain from around my neck off. Opening the lock on the book I opened it and pulled out my colored pen set. A few months before I was properly enrolled at this school I was dating a very nice boy, who decided to cheat on me with my best friend, who started going behind my back and spreading rumors, funny thing is, is that they were secretly dating and just a few days ago were both expelled for it, since they were caught kissing in a classroom. One was in D class and one was actually in S class, my class, here at Saotome Academy. Now I'm working on a few songs related to that, or even boyfriends in general. I also made one related to how she looks like an American Barbie doll. They are so awkwardly proportioned. I pulled out my computer that has all my beats downloaded so that I can listen to that and write at the same time, the book only contains my backups, and to log onto my computer you need to go thru hell to log on. After a few minutes of log in questions and passwords I finally got on and pulled up my music program and got my mic-headphones, though the mic won't be used right now. I started to edit the music as I listened to it. I began to mouth the lyrics to see how it would line up. I had been looking for a recorder for auto-typing essays by talking into a microphone and found this music editor and lyric writer as it is sung. I now use it for everything; it was even made a mandatory program for certain classes for idols, who compose their own music, though I have upgraded it to be better than it was. It pays to have friends who know everything about computers and computer programs. As I was lost in the world of music I felt a tap on my shoulder and slammed the laptop shut. I began to pull my headphones off and turn around.

"Hey, it's lunch time and everyone's gone, are you going to eat here again?" Syo started to walk towards the door where Ren was standing. They looked at me, already knowing the answer, but wanting to be polite. "I'm staying here, I want to keep working."

"If you say so Little Doll, feel free to join us if you get lonely." Ren waved to me and Syo followed. Ryuga then walked in the door and nodded to me, letting me know that no one is close enough to hear me sing.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
>To be with myself in center<br>Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<p>

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be my  
>Valentine<p>

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
>'Cause I want to hold yours too<br>We'll be playmates and lovers  
>And share our secret worlds<p>

But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself in center  
>Clarity, peace, serenity<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"

"That was great sis." Turning around startled I saw Ai Mizake. He walked over to my desk and frowned. "When did you get hurt?" I looked at my leg and grabbed the sharpie that Syo signed my cast with and handed it uncapped to Ai.

"Last week, the doctor at the hospital said I have to keep it on until the winter semester basically. " I frowned, but smiled as I saw Ai drawing a bunny on the cast. I remembered when we went out for walk when I was ten and I started to chase a bunny I saw and how it kept hopping around. Then Ai knelt down and got the bunny to let us pet it. It was then that I called him brother and he hopped between calling me bunny and sis. Finishing up Ai gave me the sharpie and looked at his bag, fishing through it he pulled a present from it, "Happy birthday bunny, since it's the weekend the members want to see you, they all have stuff for you, this is only one from me." I gingerly removed the Usa-Chan wrapping paper and pulled out a small box. It was an Usa-Chan necklace with teal eyes and a pink opal background. The present was my birthstone and Ai's eye color. "It's beautiful brother." I then hugged Ai and sat there with him in silence as I handed him my headphones and played a song that I was working on. It was one that I made as a purely instrumental song, the one I played the first day of school.

watch?v=vxIOUJ7by6U&list=PL0805FB61D7503BC2

"I love it, one of your best yet." As we were talking I heard the door open and Syo walked in with the rest of the crew. Everyone looked surprised at either Ai or that I was sharing my music with him. Ren was the first to speak up, "So, who are you and how do you know the Little Doll?" Ai then stood up and walked over, only standing two inches shorter than Ren. It was interesting and all, but really, they shouldn't fight. "Guys, hey guys, I start singing the nyan cat song, I will." I kept speaking and no one listened to me. "Alright, you asked for it." I went on YouTube, found the nyan cat song, took out my headphones, and blared the nyan cat song. When I finally got everyone's attention I stopped the song, "Ai, my friends, friends, this is Ai, he's like my big brother. He came to see me during his break." The rest of the guys relaxed, all but Ren.

"Little Doll, how can we trust him though, we show up and all we see is this guy listening to your music, that we are not allowed to see, and you alone in a room, no teacher even." Ren stated, I looked around and saw that Ryuga had run off somewhere. Turning my attention to the guys I got up with the help of the crutches. When Ai saw this he rushed over and placed a hand on both my back and arm to help steady me. Making my way over to the group Ai walked with me at my pace and Syo looked like he was ready to blow a gasket.

"Guys, Ai is basically my big brother, he's a year ahead of you and is in the band Quartet Night. I studied with him while we would sit outside."

Natsuki jumped on the chance to change the conversations then, "Hey, is that a new necklace, I've never seen it?" Everyone stopped the death glares to look at the new piece of jewelry. Having everyone stare at me made me nervous and I turned my head into Ai's chest. Wrapping an arm around me Ai pulled me closer and stayed silent, though what I didn't see was him turn to the others with a death glare present. I stayed like that only to start to feel Ai's chest rumble and a sweet sound in my ears, Ai was humming one of my favorite songs, 'You are my sunshine.' After a while I realized that it was quite, pulling my head from Ai's chest I peeked around the room and saw that everyone left, "Ai, where did Ryuga go, I want to return to my room, the one that I share with Ringo?" Looking into my eyes Ai led me back to my table to gather my stuff.

Time Skip

As I was lying on my bed Ai decided to stay with me and he was still humming and singing 'You are my Sunshine.' As I was falling asleep I heard the song slowly stop and footsteps coming closer, I then felt a kiss on my forehead and a soft, "Feel better my sweet bunny." With that I finally fell asleep.


	4. A Day in the life of Secret 1

So, you know those mini skits in between manga chapters, here you go!

A Day In The Life of Secret ~ Day 1

Secret's POV

I rolled around in my bed, groaning, I knew I couldn't escape waking up. 'At least it's the weekend. Looking over at my clock, ten a.m., 'I was able to sleep in today.' As i pushed my blankets off I noticed that my roommate was gone. "I wonder where she went." I finally spoke out loud in sleepy tone. Getting out of bed I didn't bother getting ready; I just fixed last night's makeup, brushed my hair, changed into clean undergarments, black leggings, and a thick black sweater.

I looked over myself one last time in the mirror and then headed out of my dorm room. 'One more year and I can either go off, or take one more year and get my own room.' I thought while walking the short distance of quite hallway.

Once I turned the corner I saw groups of other students talking loudly and joking with each other. Everyone is so preppy while their songs revolve around friendship and love; it's like they are 100% pop star quality. I shot everyone an unamused glare unknowingly. 'I just might be the only one that still sings alternative, rock type music.' I thought walking past people.

I started to pull out my head phones, so I could drown out the chatter of the room. Skipping songs until I found the newest released album from my favorite band I let out a small smirk . As I was walking around the corner I felt a push on my shoulder that almost knocked me over. Looking up I saw a red head stumbling in front of me.

He looked back at me with an apologetic smile on his face, "Hey, I'm sorry I was in a rush to find my friend."

"Yeah, whatever! Maybe you need some more glasses, so you can see who run into next time jerk!" I said in a very harsh tone of voice. The red head looked like a kicked puppy at that moment as he started to run off again. I dusted myself off and pulled up my head phones to me ears again and stalked off to the cafeteria.

"I hate everyone."


	5. They Finally Sing!

So thank you to those that have reading this! I just want you to know that Secret will become an important character. Also, please bear with me because this is my first multi-chapter story. I will start to use a lot of Vocaloid songs just so you know, I will also have a large time jump soon. Oh, and the song she played in 'The Song' was Electric Daisy Violin- Lindsey Stirling (Original Song).

I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, only Iridecent and Secret, well my sister owns Secret.

Iridecent POV

It has been a few days since the group met Ai, since I went out with Quartet Night and now Ryuga is giving Syo and me a chance to have our recording test. We've been practicing for a while and now it's time to give it our all. Hobbling on my crutches to the recording studio Syo helped me set up a stool (like the ones at really tall islands, or at bars in restaurants.) for me to sit on. Once we were ready we gave the go for the music to start. On my request I asked to not hand over the music sheets for the song, I wanted him to hear it first.

Original: watch?v=Tl3vBeuyZ3Q

English Dub that doesn't suck: watch?v=sgAqRnSP7sQ

(Rin and Len from Vocaloid Children's War)

Throughout the song we kept a look of annoyance on our faces and in our voices, we completely played it off like we hated each other. After the song was over we took some time to catch our breath and then looked at each other and started to laugh. As we turned to look at Ryuga I saw that Ringo showed up and was messing with Ryuga, taking off my headphones I gave them to Syo and he put them away. When he came back he helped me up and walked me to the door and opened it for me.

"Hey, when did you get here cuz?" I questioned as Ringo straightened up and smiled at me.

"Oh, well Ryuga accidentally played the song you guys sung school wide and I just came to mess with him. You know we heard the song start and were not expecting it to go the way it went. Otoya started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, Masato cracked a smile, and the others were just so amused, I came down half way through the song too." As I heard this I turned to Syo and gave him a smile.

"That was no accident, Otoya dared me to rig the thing to play school wide, so when I was setting up the station I told Ryuga that all he had to do was press play, and I had it rigged so that when he did, it would trip the system. You know, I also had it set to record everything we just sang also, so would either of you like a copy?" I grinned and moved over the station and ejected a disk. On it in pink sharpie was 'Children's War.' I held it between my middle and pointer finger as Syo snickered and walked over to me grabbing it and putting it in a CD slip.

"Come on you too, time to get to class, and you better set everything back to normal before we use this again!" Ryuga stalked out of the room. Smiling I started to return to class with Syo, I knew Ryuga would report this to Saotome, but he had camera's in the recording rooms, so if he really even cared he would have called down to the room and stopped it. In all honesty Saotome condones this kind of behavior; as long as it doesn't hurt anyone physically he wants people to do things to stand out from others. Also, Saotome and I have had a long going battle of wits, who can outsmart the other, or out shine. Saotome was the one who gave me the name Neon, bright, easily seen in a crowd, and never easily lost. Now that I'm a student at his academy I want to make a legend like he told me to do, lay my tracks and shine. I need to live up to my name and show him, that I don't just deserve to debut because of my young age, to make his academy legendary, but because of my skill. I know rumors will go around, just like they did for someone in Ai's class, but they won't bother me.

The next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey our class is right here, got your head in the clouds, huh?" I looked over my shoulder at Syo and smiled at him. Turning around I entered the room and everyone looked up. They started to clap as I made my way to my seat.

"Nice job little doll, you really had me going, where did you come up with that idea?" Ren started the conversation loudly so as to interrupt Ryuga's lesson before it could start.

"Well, I was having a hard time coming up with the melody and then I heard Syo humming, I joined in and we kind of made it a contest, so that's where the melody came from. Someone walked by and said we were acting like child siblings and we just went with that and bang we got our song." I defiantly made a scene as I was acting like it was nothing, but I really did have trouble as I was trying to make the song. I peeked at Ryuga and he was covering his mouth with his hand as I continued to tell everyone how Syo and I wrote the song, along with Syo cutting in to tell his parts of the story. This time everyone was shocked at a very deep laugh that cut through the conversation, looking over we saw Ryuga laughing as we were all silent. After a few second he realized that it was quiet.

"Well then, I believe it is time for lesson. Oh, also we will have a field trip for the top students of both the A and S class students and a few exceptional students of the lower classes. So, make sure you do your best." After that we continued with the lesson, though I knew what he was talking about already so I started to write new songs, lately they've seemed to hold some of my secrets laced with them. Now I'm curious what shining would say if I suddenly switched my songs, Ai liked the one that I wrote before that wasn't all girl pop cute like the others that I normally sang.

Time Skip

I was sitting outside after dinner and I was listening to the song Syo and I wrote when I felt a hand on my head. Tilting my head back I saw Camus, oh and his normal quirky grin he has. Patting the bench space I had my leg propped up on I moved my leg allowing him to sit. Though as soon as he sat down I scooted closer to him and placed my legs across his lap. Relaxing Camus started to play with my exposed toes from the cast and I began to squirm. Noticing this Camus began to pay with both of my feet earning a high pitched laugh. He soon stopped and just waited for me to calm down.

"So what brought you here, no practice Mr. Quartet Night?" I asked when I finally calmed down.

"I heard your song, along with everyone else; we wanted to know who you sang that with. Ai said it was probably one of the people he met, though he doesn't know them so he couldn't really say. You did really well, though I never pinned you as the type to compose music with swear words." He chuckled as he finished the last part of his sentence.

"I sang that song with a guy named Syo, he's in S class with me, and if you see him he's a few inches taller than me, blond and always has a fedora. Oh, and he paints his nails black." As we sat there and talked it began to get darker and darker, I pulled out my phone and saw that we had been talking for about three hours and it was now 9:34.

"Hey Camus I need to get back to my room, if I want to wake up in time I need to get to bed before ten. I'll see you guys later." I began to get off of Camus, though before I could he got up holding me and grabbed my crutches.

"Where do you wish to go, the elective hall, your dorm, or the one you share with Ringo?" He began to walk toward the direction of the entrance of the building.

"My dorm, please." I felt the movement of Camus shaking his head as he continued to walk.

Eventually we made it to the dorms and in front of us was Syo walking in the hallway. He looked straight at us as Camus walked down, then he started running and only stopped when he reached us.

"Hey, where have you been, everyone was looking for you?" confused Camus helped me down and Syo helped me as Camus handed over my crutches.

"I was outside with Camus, we were talking. I was originally waiting for one of you to come; I told you and Ren I would be outside." I stated what I had been doing to Syo as he finally let go me. Camus behind us was chuckling.

"Oh, yeah I remember that, and hey, what's so funny?" Syo yelled, trying to act intimidating.

"Oh, just that you really do fit the role of the ticked off brother of Neon in that song you two sang, bonsour Neon Rose." Camus walked of waving over his shoulder.

"Neon Rose? What the hell was that about?" Syo looked ticked off as we started to walk down the hall way.

"Oh Neon is my stage name. He likes to call me Neon Rose because when we met I had a rose clip in my hair."

"That makes sense, though how do you actually know all these different people, and where are they coming from?" Syo questioned as we continued towards my room.

"They were all in the classes that you're taking now, Quartet night started out here, have debuted, and are now in the shadowing course. They each met me separately, and got together during this, Saotome set it up. I helped with their first recording." We reached the door to my room and I turned to open it, "well, we both need to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Syo's Fear

Hello, so I warned about a time skip well here it is, we are now in the second semester, and I am running the classes like a college would. Also, thank you for everyone who has been reading. I especially want to thank LadyOreo and The Lovely ore-sama45 for their comments. Oh and Iridecent is off of the crutched and is walking with a boot now. Sorry for the shortness I needed an episode to do a quick time jump and this filler episode was perfect to do that.

Iridecent POV

"Now I will be reading the list of those going on that field trip I mentioned a few weeks ago there are more people, but I'm just reading the names of the people in here, Syo, Iridecent, Ren and Tokiya, along with their composers from the first assignment." Ryuga read off of a list. There was some commentary about how another person should be chosen because of the fact that I was in both courses. "No changes will be made; you guys need to be ready to leave by ten am on Saturday next week we will be accompanied by some of your upperclassmen. Now it's time for our lesson."

Time Skip

I was sitting in the cafeteria completing work from the advanced course books that I was given and drinking a thermos of Earl Grey tea when I felt something tap me on the back, "Hey, Iridecent do you want to come help Syo get over his fear of heights?" I looked and saw Otoya behind me along with all of his friends, including the A class people. "Sure, let me just get my stuff together." As I gathered went to grab a few books I saw Syo with them in his hands. Smiling I placed them in my bags when I took them from Syo.

Time Skip

So far we have pushed Syo from the top of the school, had him on a window pulley of a very tall building, put him on top of a bridge over a valley, on the tip of a boat with a shark under him, had him sky dive, and now he is ultimately broken lying on a school bench with his head in my lap. All that walking was strenuous on my ankle. "Hey, where did Haruka go? And how in the world did we do all of that stuff in three hours, that is not humanly possible?" I finally questioned after a minute of Syo mumbling about how he was going to die. As I was trying to figure this out I felt my shirt get splattered with water. After a second Syo fell back in my lap and I heard Saotome voice and I was then getting dragged off very quickly. As we were walking I tripped and felt an arm go around my waist. "Guys, you should think of who you drag off before you do, did you forget Iridecent can't walk very quickly right now?" Masato reprimanded everyone for rushing off.

"Well, we are at our destination so that comment is a little late." Saotome mentioned and turned the room into a voodoo area. In the next few minutes Syo was under and responding to questions that Saotome was asking, and once he reached age five Syo started to scream and yell at someone to stop chasing him. He then snapped out of it and yelled at Natsuki about something that had happened when they were kids.

Time Skip

A few days later I was walking around the school, finally able to take off that stupid boot when I saw a new student with the group in a pink dress. As I walked close I saw her fall to the ground and then I heard Natsuki yell, "You can do it Syo-Chan!" At that I burst out laughing drawing the attention to myself as everyone looked over.

Looking up I saw Syo get flustered and then run off. "What possessed you guys to dress Syo-Kun up in a pink dress?" I was stifling my laugh with my hand as I got up.

"The movie needed a female actor to play the main characters, Ryuga's, little sister, so we tried to disguise him as a girl, and it worked, it apparently he didn't like that idea." Natsuki explained chuckling.


	7. The Concert

Iridecent POV

I was taking a jog around the school to help work out my ankle after being off of it for a while when I felt arms wrap around my waist and my feet leave the floor.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to a concert, I'm so excited to see Piyo-Chan!" I recognized the voice as Natsuki. He proceeded to swing me around until he was hit on the head and dropped me, though before I fell, I was pulled up by a hand on my wrist.

"Hey, be more careful Natsuki, you could have hurt her!" Syo yelled at Natsuki, "But do you want to come, it would be great if you could?" I nodded my head and turned to go to my room.

"Yeah, just let me change alright." I took off at a jog to get to my room, or more the room I turned into my personal closet.

I changed into a blue dress and thigh high stockings. (Stocking's normal outfit from Panty and Stoking with Garterbelt) I grabbed put a bow in my hair and around my stomach and topped it off with a cake purse. I grabbed my make up and put o a bit of eyeliner and mascara and ran out to the front of the school. As I approached I saw Syo looking around franticly.

"Hey, Syo, where's Natsuki and why are you so worried?" I slowed down to a stop and help onto Syo's shoulder. In these heels I am exactly as tall as Syo, so I forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Satsuki got away." Syo held out a pair of glasses in his hand. 'Satsuki? Who is Satsuki, and why does he have Natsuki's glasses?' I tilted my head in confusion as I thought about what he just said.

"Satsuki is Natsuki's split self, he had Gemini Syndrome, he can control it with his glasses, but he doesn't know about it and he never remembers what happened when he switches, but Satsuki knows everything Natsuki does." Syo explained as he grabbed onto my arm and ran out, "We need to find him otherwise it could get dangerous, he is a beast, especially when angered."

We ran around the town trying to find him when we heard the sound of a wall breaking. Looking at each other we speed up and rounded the corner, there we saw Satsuki holding a guy against the wall, rushing over to the scene I saw Haruka off to the side.

"Hey, Haruka, what happened? Who is that guy pressed up against the wall?" I asked when I then heard

"Throw your garbage in the garbage can. Shall I throw you away with the rest of the garbage?" I looked over and saw Satsuki shove a paper in the guy's mouth and I broke out laughing. At that moment I saw Syo take out the pair of glasses from his pocket and shove them on Satsuki's face.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Natsuki looked over at us with his head tilted.

"We're going to the concert, come on you guys let's go!" I started to drag Haruka with me down the street.

"Oh, Haruka-Chan, you're here too?"

Time Skip

We arrived at the concert and started to look around. I was looking at merchandise with Haruka while the boys looked for Piyo-Chan.

"I didn't know that you were a fan of Hayato-sama. When did you start listening to him." Haruka pulled up a Hayato t-shirt.

"Actually, I don't listen to him, Syo asked me to help him out with Natsuki, he has Gemini syndrome apparently." I relied looking over the over-priced products and picked up a keychain. "Don't you think he's a little over zealous?" I asked looking over to Haruka who now had a CD in hand.

"He can be flamboyant, but he saved me, so I really am only thankful to him." She seemed to be daydreaming.

"Saved, like from a pick pocket, or a rapist?" I can see Haruka being a victim with her airheaded tendencies, but I hate to think it happened.

~She tells her story and now it is the concert~

"I have to admit, he does have a pretty good voice." I nodded to the beat of his songs as I leaned over to Haruka's ear to tell her what I thought. After a few more songs I felt myself get pushed into Haruka who was on my left as I slipped to the floor. Looking up I saw Natsuki rush to the stage. A hand found my shoulder and pulled me up, next to me was a freaking out Syo. I was then being pulled through the crowd behind Syo as he rushed to the stage. As this was going on I realized that it was Satsuki now, for there was a lack of glasses on his face. Then new music started up from nowhere and Satsuki started singing. When we reached the stage I looked into the crowd and saw a familiar face, who I don' t know, but she definitely looked like she didn't belong. Focusing on the task at hand I noticed I was still holding Natsuki's bag.

Looking over to Satsuki I saw him holding onto Haruka who had apparently tried to help us with the whole Satsuki/Natsuki problem. As Syo got onto the stage he pulled me up and I gave him the Piyo-Chan hat with glasses combo as he stalked up to Satsuki. Pulling the hat over his head his attitude does a one-eighty and he is his hyperactive self again. Walking forward I notice Hayato still on the floor holding his ankle.

"Hey, come on, you can't stand by yourself can you?" I held out my hand to him as the others were pre-occupied by the security guards. "I know how difficult injuries can be, I just got off crutches and out of a support boot." Gripping my hand I pulled him up and half-way supported his weight with my small stature. Making out way to the group I almost literally pushed him onto a security guard. "I think your main concern should not be us, but your idol right here, don't let him support his own weight until his ankle is checked out, I would also consider getting him a stool or chair if you want to continue this concert. Guys I'm tired and am going to head back to Saotome's, see you all later."


	8. The Field Trip and Iridecent's Bad Day

This episode does not follow the series. I want to thank my sister for helping me edit the chapters with her character. She will begin to have a lot more appearances because I am trying to burn through this story to help her with one we plan on making for Soul Eater. I will mention it when we begin to write it. Thanks for those reading it and again thank you LadyOreo and The Lovely Ore-same45 for your comments! I will have two new episodes of A day in the life of Secret when I can get my sister to sit down and edit it!

Iridecent POV

"Wake UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP IRI_CHAN!" Assaulted my ears as I was woken by none other than my cousin. "We have to leave soon so coooooooome on Iri-chan!" I felt my body being shaken.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I ripped his hands from my shoulders and threw them back. "Get out of my room, I'll be ready in ten minutes. I ran out of Ringo's room that we shared last night and ran to the elective hall way and to the sewing room. I kept all of my clothes that weren't uniform there. Since we are going on a field trip we can wear our own clothes. I then grabbed some black torn skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a white blotchy line going from the neck across the chest to the side of the stomach, a black leather female trench coat, black platform shoes with white soles, black nails, eyeliner and glitter eye shadow.

I ran to the cooking room and grabbed some breakfast2go packs and ran to the entrance of the school. I saw the bus already outside and a few of the attendants on the bus already. Shoving my headphones in my ears I turned to my Skrillex album and blared 'Comatose' in my ears. Throwing the doors open I stalked over to the bus and stomped up the steps. Throwing myself in a seat. I threw my hood up as the jacket was over my long hair. It's times like these that I wish I didn't have such long hair, it would be easier to deal with. I would also save money on shampoo and conditioner, but oh well. As I listened to music I felt someone try to sit next to me and so I picked up my head to see who it was. Seeing Syo looking concerned I glared at him, he looked shocked but still didn't move.

"Get out of this seat if you know what's good for you." I shot at him. Finally he moved to the seat across from me.

"Well, now that everyone I here I'm going to give you a briefing of what our schedule is going to be. So first we are going to go to the concert hall an hour drive away from here, we will be observing the crew setting up the stage and what extra props they have. We will then check out their box crew who manages the sound and light effects. Later we will get some lunch with the band and we will then have a few hours to ourselves. After free time we will return for their sound check, after that is the concert and we will return to the school by midnight. We will have dinner with the entire crew and band at the concert hall. I have medicine and emergency stuff for all you and a list of those with allergies. Any questions?" Ringo said as Hyuga got the bus ready to go.

No one said anything and so it was taken that we were ready to go. Hyuga started to drive and I took that moment to see everyone who was here: Syo, Secret, Ai, Ren, Tokiya, a few people I didn't know, Masato, Haruka, and Otoya. Leaning back in my seat I fell asleep to the sound of Evanescence 'Lithium.'

~Time Skip~

"Wakey, Wakey! Time to get up!" I felt myself being shaken awake again.

"Get away from me!" I yelled out pushing whoever it was back.

"Straighten up missy! I did not bring you here to get yelled at or have you in a bad mood now get off this bus!" Ringo snapped at me as he pulled me out of the seat. Pushing me in front of him and off the bus with a strict look on his face. "Now remove your headphones."

Pulling my headphones out I shoved them in my pocket. "Alright everyone lets go meet out tour guide!" Ringo was back to his happy go lucky self. I stood still waiting for the majority of the crowd to go before me, only was person was left walking after me and that was Secret.

Entering the building we were meet with a person almost as energetic as Saotome. He has black hair, green eyes, and had the same kind of build as Ren.

"Welcome, now you will all follow me and I will begin the tour, and then you can help out any department you want to until lunch!" The guy announced, "But before that my name is Hajime, and I have name tags for you all, I will call out a name so please, come get your name tag when I call your name."

After a few minutes we were all situated with name tags and were following Hajime thru the halls and then we entered the auditorium.

~Time Skip to after the Tour~

Ringo asked everyone to pick a station to help at and I selected costumes. I made my way to the dressing room where the design artist is.

"Hey, are you the design artist?" I called out the one body in the room.

"Yeah I am, you're here with Saotome Academy, right?" The body came out from the mass amounts of clothing and made his way to me.

"So, what are you doing right now?" I questioned looking at the mess of a room.

"I'm trying to find their outfits for the third section." He said going back to the mess.

"HOLD UP!" I pulled him back from the pile, "We are doing this my way!" I went over to all of the racks and pulled everything off sending them to the pile. I pulled every rack to an area, two for each person, and the three left over went to the back of the room. When I turned around I saw the astounded look on the guy's face. "Oh, I forgot what it your name?"

"My name is Sojiro. Now look at this mess, it will never be ready in time!" Sojiro started to freak out and run his hands thru his hair. As I looked over at him I Grabbed his arm and brought him over to the pile.

"Pick up a piece of clothing and tell me whose it is and if it is being used tonight. Other than that don't talk."

~Just before lunch~

We had finished cleaning a while ago and had finished ironing the outfits. Each item was organized by person, when it is used, and color. We were know designing new outfits for their upcoming album.

"Hey, Iri-chan, time to go to lunch!" Ringo popped into the room and looked around. I pulled out my phone and took pictures of the outfits I designed.

"Hey, Iridecent, when they publish this new album I'll have you mentioned for the outfits you made." Sojiro told me as I exited the room. Waving over my shoulder I mumbled a thanks and walked out of the room. Making our way to the auditorium Ringo tried to keep up a conversation and I ignored him. I believe I knew those outfits.

When we reached the room I looked up and saw a very familiar red outfit, matched with blond hair. The GazettE was standing right before us. They said we were going to see a different perspective of music, but the GazettE, this is amazing.

Striding up to everyone I made my way next to Ruki and examined his clothing and make-up. Seeing a hair out of place beneath his hat I pulled it off.

"Shake." I ordered holding his hat. He looked at me stunned at my actions.

"What?" He questioned when the entire room fell silent.

"I said shake out your hair, it's a little misplaced. Do that so your hair falls naturally around your face." After explaining myself Ruki shook his head and his hair looked better. Nodding I placed his hat upon my head and walked away.

"You didn't fix your hair when I first said shake so you'll get your hat later."

To Be Continued...maybe

.

.

.

At least this chapter I am continuing the actual story


	9. A Day In The Life Of Secret 2

So this is another installment of

A Day In The Life Of Secret

And again this is my sister's OC character

Secret's POV

Looking over my agenda I saw that I still had to complete my 'Modern Idol' report for class; I was assigned the new rising idol, Hayato. From what research I've done he is roughly 16 years old, sings pop music, and is popular with the ladies. He also is very flamboyant and annoying. As I started more research on my laptop I saw that there was a concert open to the public later today. Pulling out my cell phone I unlocked it and opened my calendar. I saw that I had no plans scheduled and decided to go to this concert.

Checking the time I saw I had quite a bit of time because it started at six p.m. and it is only eight a.m.

~Time Skip~

After lunch and a shower I got dressed in an Andy Biersack t-shirt, black pants with a fake leather stripe, biker boots, and my favorite oversized cardigan sweater. I decided to leave. It's only 3:30pm, but I want time to get there if I get lost. Making sure I had my wallet, phone, and headphones in my pocket I walked to the front office. I signed out and began to exit when a red-haired girl in a dress walked in and went to the sign out sheet.

After ten minutes I pulled out my headphones and started to listen to 'New Religion.' Drowning out everything I closed my eyes and mouthed the words. About thrity minutes later I made my way to the ram track and got on. Finding an empty section I sat down as the song changed.

Fifteen minutes later I got off and saw I still had an hour. I began to walk around and found a food stand. Purchasing a water bottle and some pop-rocks I started down the street. I had one ear bud out when I heard "Shall I throw you away with the rest of the garbage?" Turning my gaze I saw two really short people, a blond and one that I feel like I know from somewhere, and a really tall blond. Ignoring it I continued towards the park that the concert would be held at.

A while later the concert started and I started to take notes about his voice, actions, song lyrics, band, animation, and everything. Everything, anything, you name it. I took notes. I was too into taking notes that I didn't realize the music had stopped. Everything was quite for a second and then people started freaking out.

'What the hell just happened?' I thought to myself.

Looking at the stage I saw the blond tall guy from earlier start singing. I began to take more notes until I heard 'Gemini Syndrome.' Almost breaking my pen out of frustration I ranted in my head that it's not Gemini syndrome it's a split personality!

Gemini can't be a syndrome! Gemini is apart of astrology; it's not a mental disorder. Jesus!

After a while I noticed more people get on the stage, the two girls and short blond from earlier. 'I swear she looks familiar.' Continuing to take notes I finally realized that I knew that girl from school. She's the cousin of one of the teacher, Ringo. I can't remember her name though. That's when I noticed that the tall blond had on a stupid hat and was acting really confused and happy-go-lucky. He wasn't that brute jerk from before..

.

.

.

"I still hate people."


	10. A Day In The Life Of Secret 3

Hey Guess What?

Another Day In The Life Of Secret!  
>Secrets POV<p>

As I was walking out of the cafeteria from breakfast a large group swarmed by me. As I looked at who was in it I saw a few familiar faces; the red-headed male, the red-headed female, the short blond, Ringo's cousin.. Iridecent! I remembered her name when I got back, and the tall blond.

"Hey! Can you stop knocking into me! Like damn who the f**k are you?!" I yelled out making the group look my way.

"Oh, hey my name's Ittoki Otoya, this is Nanami Haruka, Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Syo, and Shibuya Tomochika." The red-headed male answered pointing to everyone in order.

"Whatever watch where you're going." I said as I pushed past them. I continued my way out of the cafeteria and through the halls. I went back to my room to change out of my pajama's because I was too lazy to when I woke up. My pajamas consit of an old band tee, my dad's old blue ripped pajama pants, and slippers.

When I was adorned with black leggings, a dark maroon blouse, my black boots, and my normal make-up I exited my room then began my trek to the top floor. As I was making my way I made sure to watch out for anyone that may know me and hide from them all. I don't want anyone to know what I am doing. Continuing I finally reached the room I wanted to get to. Quietly I knocked just to see if anyone, mainly my uncle Saotome, were in the room. When I was sure there was no one there I opened the quietly and swiftly ran inside. Closing the door I did a quick sweep of the room and made sure that no one was napping in the room.

Finishing my look around I headed for the file room and looked for the medical cabinets. There must be medical files on hand because of the fact that it is a boarding room. With my new found knowledge I look for the 'S' section and came across the file that I was looking for. Pulling it out I was careful not to make any of the papers fall out. I began to search the file and memorize everything. It was then that I saw that he had type AB blood. I thought back to a comment in a show that I watched, Ouran High School Host Club, when they said that Hunny and Kyoya have blood type AB. Dismissing the thought I put the file back and exited the room.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Ringo and he seemed to be fuming and tearing paper out of a note book. He then turned to me, huffed, and stalked down the corridor.

.

What.

Just

.

Happened

.

.

.

"I hate people so much."


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey so thanks to all who have been reading, I am currently writtign a new chapter, but I have a few tests and have been getting a lot of home work. Also, I would like some reviews! Thank you LadyOreo and The lovely ore-sama45!

Love

NeonPurplePrincess

Stay Lovely


	12. A Day in the Life of Secret 4

So I decided to pound out a whole bunch of stories in one go. I should have just done one long one, but I broke them up a little. I want to thank my sister for letting me use her laptop to do this, and for editing the chapters with her character Secret. She will be gone for a while soon so I am doing another

Day In the Life of Secret

Secret's Pov

I was sitting on the bus listening to BVB when I felt the bus shake a little bit. Looking up I saw Iridecent in a full black outfit. Glancing at my cloths, black leggings with frays, a BVB band shirt, a black corset back jacket and biker boots. She copied my look. After a few seconds she sat down and the blond midget tried to talk to her and got turned down. Chuckling at that I went back to my music and hone game.

Waking up with a jerk I noticed the bus stop. Waiting to get off I saw Ringo go to wake up Iridecent and she flipped.

"Get away from me!" She threw Ringo's hands back as he stumbled a little. Not even a second later she was being reprimanded.

"Straighten up missy! I did not bring you here to get yelled at or have you in a bad mood now get off this bus!" Ringo snapped pulling her from her seat and pushing her off the bus. "Now remove your headphones."

Pulling mine from my ears I shoved them in my pocket and moved to the crowd, albeit a few feet away.

We were met with a flamboyant man who led us inside the building. There we were given a tour of the building and were then allowed to go help the staff. I watched everyone go to music, sound check, tech support. Deciding to do what I normally do with my crew I headed to the stage.

"Hey, I'm going to help you guys out. What goes where?" I called out walking up the stairs to the stage crew.

-Time skip-

After a while I heard the call for lunch, waving to the crew I moved to the crowd and saw The GazettE.

'That's who we were setting up for. Seems their back from their tour and doing their final concert.' Walking up to them I saw Ruki's hat and moved to him, tapping his shoulder in the process. He glanced over and smiled at me. Seems he still knows me, he better seeing that he was my tutor at Saotome academy when I was a freshman, then he became mentor for the mentoring program.

The next thing I knew Iridecent was trying to get Ruki to fix his hair and when he didn't she stole his hat and walked off.

'What the hell is her problem, stealing my style and having an attitude?'

-Time Skip-

We got back to the school around midnight and I made my way to uncle's office. He always goes to karaoke on Saturday nights so the room is vacant. Slowly opening the door calling out "Uncle" just incase he's in the room on the off chance. Not hearing an answer I opened the door all the way and ran to the medical files.

Searching for Ringo's and Iridecent's files I looked through any medical issues that would explain their behavior's. Nothing stood out until I glanced at the front pages of both. They both have blood type AB, just like Natsuki.

"What is it wil blood type AB and attitudes?" I exclaimed. I threw my elbow over my mouth because my hand had the files. Waiting a few seconds I put the files back and snuck out of the office.

I made my way back to my dorm and tried to fall asleep, though before darkness took over me I thought my life mantra.

I hate people!


End file.
